computersecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pikachurin
Welcome to Pikachurin's talk page. Click on "Leave message" to leave a message. It's that simple. Welcome! Hi Pikachurin -- we are excited to have Computer Security Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Computer Security Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro FA I've gotten it to work. See my instructions at Forum:How do I tell users that an article is a featured article?#Fix — 18:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Skin? I see that the default skin here is Quartz. I visited Image:Wiki.png and I see that it exists, so I'm guessing that you either are using Monaco personally but forgot to set it as the site default, or you're using Monobook (which can't be set as the site default). Could you change it to Monaco so that your logo shows up correctly? flaminglawyer 23:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :The site default is actually Monaco (I accessed this wiki at another computer and it used the default Monaco theme) and I also use Monaco. If it isn't, then how can I change it to Monaco? :: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::No, its monaco in the database too --Uberfuzzy 06:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Question Hi. I'm one of Wikia's techteam engineers. I was fixing a bug which was kinda hard to reproduce in dev environment so I had to do it on live wiki. By pure chance your wiki has the right content / setup / state where that bug was easy to pinpoint and kill. Answering your question: I've got +staff rights so I can remove pages. -- Nef (talk) 17:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) shut down the Computer Security wiki? See Computer_Security_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#shut_down_the_Computer_Security_wiki.3F. --DavidCary 12:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC)